


Doing the Job

by mrkinch



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Toronto Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-31
Updated: 2005-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrkinch/pseuds/mrkinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a conversation in Toronto, 2005</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing the Job

**Author's Note:**

> This is fiction, originally posted 8/31/2005 when [this article](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/200483.html) was scanned and posted by [caras_galadhon](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/). Viggo saying he is a Habs fan ran headlong into my lasting glee that Sean attends a hockey game in _North Country_.

"You never saw a game, eh? Did that scene in an arena but no…" Viggo turns from the window, sketching a slapshot into a net only he can see. "You sure carried on like a hockey fan."

"Had to, didn't I? 'S my job. Like you killing people." Sean snickers unbecomingly.

Viggo grins. "I might wanna fix that."

"No one to kill during your time off, yeah?"

Vig isn't to be distracted. "Might wanna take you to a game."

Sean sighs. "Never have gotten a taste for anything but footie, somehow." Shrugs. "It's in me deep."

This time Viggo snickers.


End file.
